Always Here
by Rebellious Ladybug
Summary: For once in his life, Adrien is free of responsibilities and allowed to go on a very important trip to America with Marinette. Shortly into the trip, things take a turn of the worst. When Adrien falls incredibly ill out of nowhere, it worries everyone. Marinette wants to know just how her partner got so sick so quick. (Based off a prompt on tumblr)


**Hey Guys! Bridget here! So I have noticed a severe lack in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and C(h)at Noir sick fanfictions. I swear i've read everyone there is. So when I was scrolling through tumblr and I found a few sick fic prompts. So knowing me, I was immediately intrigued to write some Miraculous-cased Sick Fanfiction. I did two versions of this prompt, One of Marinette's side and one of adrien's. I sent it to a few friends (including Mione aka Rebellious Chat Noir) and the Adrien side of it one. I am assuming that it's because all my friends like putting him through hell but hey, whatever works yeah? So. I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction as much as my friends did. I will probably post Marinette's side at a later date if you want it. alright. Enjoy! -Bridget**

 **Note: Parts of this story are based around a headcanon between my friends Cricket, Avalon and I. That would be that post-reveal, Marinette has a tendency to call him "Kitten" and "Kitty" to tease him and give him a sense of comfort/care. So that's what mainly occurs in this installment of Always Here.**

 **French-English Translations (approved by my high school french teacher)**

 _Chaton_ = kitten

 _Mon damioselle_ = My Lady

 _Oui=_ yes

 **Prompt: Someone gets very sick in a hotel room far from home**

Let's just say that Adrien did not predict his night to turn out the way it did.

—

He had been amazed that his father even allowed him to go on vacation with Marinette's family.

Marinette was his partner in crime, or shall he say his partner in justice. Marinette and Adrien had revealed their identities seven months prior. It only took six weeks afterward for them to end up together.

And then Marinette's parent's—who, in all honesty, treated Adrien more as family than his own father—invited him to go with them on a two week trip to America. New York City to be exact.

The whole reason for the trip was Marinette. Her designs had reached America and a stylist wanted to see her. Adrien wasn't surprised either. Marinette was amazing at what she did.

The two had ended up in a room together. After Marinette swearing that she and Adrien wouldn't do anything too explicit to each other.

It was their third day in the city. Marinette and Adrien walked together through Central Park when things first went astray.

"Adrien," Marinette started. She had an arm wrapped around his and her other hand was entwined with his. "You feel a bit warm, are you feeling okay?" Marinette questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adrien told her "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Alright." Marinette says

* * *

Night eventually fell and Adrien and Marinette went back to their hotel room.

It just so happened that through the duration of the day, Adrien started feeling under the weather. He thought nothing of it.

At ten thirty, Marinette's parent's came to check and make sure the seventeen year olds were alright.

Eleven rolled near and Adrien felt slightly nauseated. He just accredited this to dinner not exactly agreeing with him.

To be safe, he told Marinette he was feeling tired so he was going to go to bed. He grabbed his night clothes and went into the bathroom and changed.

He splashed cold water on his face before heading out of the bathroom and crawling in bed. Marinette shut out the lights and got in bed herself.

One hour. Two. Three. Adrien and Marinette stayed asleep.

Four hours after he fell asleep, Adrien's eyes snapped open. He groaned as he rolled on his back. His stomach was twisting in a way it shouldn't be. Slowly he moved his hand from behind his head to his stomach and applied a light pressure in hopes to alleviate the pain.

It didn't work.

Marinette heard him groan and had awoken. She was confused and half asleep. Though Adrien didn't make a further sound so she fell back into a sleep state.

One minute. Two. Three. Four. Five. Adrien focused on deep breaths trying to help. He couldn't be sick, there was still another ten days of the trip. He wasn't going to ruin it for them.

But his body had other protests and next thing he knew, he was throwing his sheets off and getting out of bed. His bed was farthest to the bathroom. Great.

When he got up he was unsteady on his feet. He made out vague silhouettes of the desk and the beds.

Slowly but surely he made his way through the hotel room. Almost there. Almost.

A hand covered his mouth to stifle a gag.

No, no, no. Adrien thought quickly.

The blonde tripped over the discarded sheets and fell to his knees. He crawled a small distance and made it to the corner of Marinette's bed before he just couldn't go father.

His stomach heaved itself out of Adrien's shaking frame. He felt a small, soft hand in his back and a gentle voice whispered in his ear.

"Adrien, sh… relax… relax." The voice whispered.

The body behind him pulled back. There was a rustling and then there was a small light. The flashlight on Marinette's phone. She shined it on the carpet and started to walk around the mess.

"I'm going to get my parents. I'll have them call housekeeping and get someone to clean up…" She says, voice soft. "But first we need to get you to the bathroom…" Marinette tells him.

Shakily Adrien stands and nods. There was still vomit on his lips. When Marinette shined her light on him she almost dropped her phone.

Adrien was startlingly pale and shaking. Sweat coated his face and his cheeks were flushed.

Marinette knelt down to him and pulled her sweatshirt sleeve into her fingers and carefully wiped the sweat from his face. She pressed her sleeve to his lips, wiping some of the mess from them.

She shifted her hand and placed it on his forehead

"Adrien!" She gasps, pulling her hand back sharply "Your fever, it's really high."

"I-Impossible…" Adrien shudders "I-I'm freezing…"

"Come on _chaton._ Let's get you into the bathroom." Marinette sighed sadly

She helped him up. Carefully she made her way around the mess and lead him to the bathroom. She felt his back heave under her hand. " _Chaton,_ just a few more seconds."

She pushed him to the bathroom. He broke away from her touch and stumbled to the toilet, collapsing to his knees. Marinette turned on the lights in the hotel room. She gasped as she saw the mess. But she didn't care. Not yet

She went back into the bathroom, turning on the light in there. Adrien was indefinitely a sorry sight. He was shaking like a chihuahua. His black long sleeve shirt-like sweatshirt appeared to be plastered to him. Against the lighting and dark clothing Adrien looked pale as a sheet. Besides the dark fever flush of his cheeks.

The blonde had backed away from the toilet slightly. He was still kneeling but he was curled in on himself, elbows on his thighs and head resting in his hands. He did not look good at all.

" _Mon damioselle_ , I'm sorry." He speaks softly, voice strained

" _Chaton,_ you're ill. You can't help that." Marinette says.

Adrien goes to speak but instead a strangled choking sound emits from his lips. He snaps out of the curl and leans forward, gripping the sides of the toilet. A painful sounding retch comes from his frame as he leans forward, but not bringing up anything.

Marinette winced. She hated seeing him in pain. The dark haired female placed a hand on his back. "You're too tense." She sighs "I know this sucks but you need to get whatever is in you out of your system. You'll feel a lot better…"

Adrien wanted to protest. But he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. He swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. She was right.

"Just take a deep breath and relax. You'll be better really soon." She whispers softly in his ear.

Five minutes and a few deep breaths later, Marinette feels Adrien's back loosen slightly.

And just like that, he retched again, this time bringing up a decent amount.

Marinette can't say she isn't incredibly worried.

Ten minutes later, when Adrien's vomiting doesn't cease, she knows what she needs to do.

" _Chaton,_ I'll be right back." She whispers in his ear

Coughing up more of what remained, Adrien nodded quickly.

Marinette gets off the floor and runs out of the bathroom. She opens the hotel door and goes across the hall, knocking quickly on the door.

Sabine is the one who answers "Marinette, it's three thirty in the morning, what happened?"

"It's Adrien, he's really sick." Marinette says.

"What's wrong with him? Explain." Sabine tells her daughter. She knew it must be serious if Marinette came to get her.

"He woke up in the mddle of the night feeling sick. He tried to make it to the bathroom but tripped over something and threw up on the floor. I felt his skin and it actually hurt when I felt it. His skin was scorching. I tried to handle it and help him to the bathroom he—" Marinette steps to the door, leaning close to it.

She can still hear him getting sick. "He's been throwing up for almost fifteen minutes now. It's starting to worry me." Marinette tells her mother

"Here is what you need to do, go back in there and stay with him. No matter what he says or how he acts, do not let him fall asleep yet. I'll get downstairs and get housekeeping up here. If his vomiting ceases bring him over to our room. The smell of the cleaning stuff won't do him any good. Do you guys still have ice?" Sabine questions

"It's probably melted. We got it around nine." Marinette says

"Where is it?" Sabine questions

"In the bathroom." Marinette says

"Grab a washcloth and use that water to get it wet. If he's still getting sick put it on the back of his neck. If he isn't, wipe it across his face a few times. The cold water should bring down the fever." Sabine says

Marinette nods "Okay got it. Thanks mom. I'm really sorry to wake you."

"You did the right thing." Sabine says nodding to Marinette

Marinette turns on her heel and goes back into the hotel room.

She goes back into the bathroom. As she predicted, Adrien looked absolutely worse. And he was still coughing up small amounts. At least it was ceasing. She grabbed a washcloth and took the lid off the ice bucket. Dipping the rag in it she looked down at Adrien.

She wrung the rag out slightly before folding it the long way. She knelt behind her seriously ill partner. Placing the rag on the back of his neck caused a violent shudder to race down Adrien's spine.

"Marinette please ta—" he tried to speak, but was cut off by another heave.

"I can't _chaton._ Your fever is too high." Marinette whispers.

Adrien's vomiting eased off into dry heaving. Marinette had to pull him back slightly,

"You're going to hurt yourself _chaton._ Just calm down. You have nothing left." She told him

Adrien sighed and nodded " _Oui, mon damioselle."_ He states softly. "I just feel like there is."

Marinette frowned slightly "I just wish I knew why you were so sick."

Adrien shrugs. "I don't know."

Marinette pulls the rag off his neck and stands, she got it wet with the ice water again. She let that one soak as she grabbed another. Getting it wet in the sink she wrung it out. She knelt in front of Adrien, who had since leaned back against the wall. She wiped the newly wet rag on his face and over his mouth to clean off the traces of illness. As she did so, she could make out tear tracks on his cheeks. She stood again and threw the now soiled rag into the sink. She grabbed the cold one and wrung it out.

Kneeling again she placed the rag on one cheek and her free hand on the other. More tear trails.

" _Chaton,_ why are you crying?" She questions.

Adrien met her worried blue eyes with his dull, fever-hazed, green ones. "Because in all honesty, I really don't feel good. And I have no idea what's causing it."

"What's wrong?" She asks, moving her hand off his cheek and wiping Adrien's face with the cold rag. "Everything."

"I'm freezing cold and that's doing nothing to help." He states

"I know, I know. But your fever is dangerously high. I have to bring it down." She tells him "what else

He stays silent, suppressing how he felt for a few seconds. Marinette gave him a look he couldn't quite describe. Whatever it was, it made him talk

"My head feels strange. Like. Dizzy. But I know that can't be right because I'm not standing." He says "and basically everything that comes with the flu." He snuffled slightly.

"How's your stomach?" She questions

"Not—" as if on cue, his stomach gurgled uncomfortably and he pressed his hand to it, looking down "Not good." He shakes his head

"I have some mints in my purse. Do you want to see if those will help your stomach at all?" She asks

Adrien looks up at her again. "Think it'll work?"

"Worth a shot." Marinette says "Hold this to your head. I'll be back in a second." She says and leaves the bathroom to grab her purse, avoiding the mess again. She slings the bag over her shoulder and goes back to the bathroom

Adrien kept the rag pressed to his head, despite how cold he felt.

He looks up to Marinette as she comes back. "Thank you." He says

"Hey, _chaton_ , my mom wants me to bring you to her room. Housekeeping are coming up to clean and the cleaning fumes won't do you good. I can help you over, but please cooperate." She says softly

Adrien nods slowly. He leans forward and flushes the toilet. Marinette holds a hand out for him and he takes it gratefully. She pulls him up and shifts her arm so it's around him.

Slowly she leads him out of their room and across the hall. When she knocks her father answers this time.

Marinette looks at her father. Without a word spoken between him and her, he nods and places his large hand on Adrien's back "come in." He says, leading Adrien to one of the beds in the room.

Marinette turns on her heels and goes back to their room. Again avoiding the mess she makes her way over to his bed.

She bends over and opens his suitcase. She grabs the most comfortable clothes she can find out of it. Basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She had to get him out of his black long sleeve shirt and neon green sweatpants. He needed to cool off, this was her best option. She makes her way back to her parents room and sets the clothes on the bed next to Adrien.

"You've got to change out of those." She tells Adrien

"I'm freezing." Adrien said

"That's your fever. Please change. It'll help get it down." Marinette says.

"Fine. You win." He says softly

Marinette holds out her hand and pulls him up as he grabs the clothes. She leads him to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, leaning against it. He was changing and sick as he was, they both would become awkward if she was in there while he changed.

Marinette almost fell back when he opened the door. He looked a bit paler. His arm had just fallen after what Marinette assumed was wiping his lips on his hand.

"You got sick again, didn't you?" She questions him

All he does is nod. Marinette sighs and grabs his old clothes. She leads him back to the bed and eases him down. She sets the clothes on the chair and goes back over to the ill blonde. She pulls out mint gum and a pack of peppermint Tic Tacs.

"Your pick. I think the Tic Tacs are safer given your state." She shrugs

He nods in agreement and holds out his hand. Marinette shakes out a few into his shaky palm. Adrien wastes no time putting them in his mouth.

Marinette is insanely worried. His flush is fading and his skin starts feeling slightly cooler when Sabine returns "Cleaning crew is on their way." She says

"If they charge extra I'll cover it. This was my mess. I'm so sorry Madame Cheng." Adrien says

"Adrien, this isn't your fault. You're sick. It's just a thing happens." Tom tells the teenager

"I know. But I'm sick on your trip. I don't want to ruin it." Adrien shrugs lightly, continuing to suck on the Tic Tacs. Marinette was right, it helped his stomach a bit.

" _Chaton,_ this is just a trip. Your health is more important." Marinette says. She places a hand on top of Adrien's head. "Mom, can you do me a favor and bring me a cold cloth, I think his fever is still a bit too high." Marinette says

Sabine nods and goes into the bathroom to grab the cloth

"But this trip is important to you." Adrien murmurs weakly

"It's nothing more than that. It's just a trip." Marinette tells him again.

Sabine comes out of the bathroom and hands Marinette the rag. She also hands a small cup of water to Adrien

"Adrien. I know you feel really ill but you need to drink some water." Sabine tells him softly

"I know I need to…. I just don't know if I can." Adrien sighs

"Please, just a little." Marinette pleaded

Adrien sighs and nods softly. He takes the glass shakily and brings it to his lips. He takes a few small sips to see how his stomach would react. When it didn't quite yet rebel, he drank a little more. He managed almost all the cup before he just couldn't drink more. He pulls it away and goes to set it on the nightstand.

When he finishes, Marinette places her free hand on adrien's shoulder and eases him back. Adrien can tell what she wants him to do and lays down on his back.

Marinette folds the rag and places it on his forehead "Get some rest _chaton"_

Adrien nods and closes his eyes "Thank you…" He says. While he doesn't address anyone in particular, they all know he's thanking all three of them.

Before Marinette can tell him there was no reason for thanks, she hears his breath even out. It isn't heard or seen, but Tom, Sabine, and Marinette can feel a wave of relief pass through the room.

For now, they take it gratefully.


End file.
